Angelo Prisco
Angelo Prisco (born August 1, 1939), also known as "The Horn", is a New Jersey mobster who became a caporegime in the Genovese crime family. He stands at 5'7 and weighs 165 pounds with brown eyes and gray-black hair. With the 1988 murder of Genovese mobster John DiGilio, Prisco assumed control of the Genovese crime family operations in New Jersey. He is a relative of Rudolph (Rudy) Prisco, a Genovese crime family associate who was indicted and convicted of criminal activity from the testimony of Joseph Valachi in 1963. In 1992, Prisco ordered the murder of Genovese family caporegime Angelo Sanguiolo. After discovering that Sanguiolo robbed four Genovese gambling operations in the Bronx, Prisco received permission from Genovese boss Vincent Gigante to kill Sanguiolo. In 1994, Prisco was charged with the 1988 DiGilio murder as part of a racketeering indictment. However, in 1998, Prisco was allowed to plead guilty to the arson only and was sentenced to 12 years in New Jersey state prison. Prisco had also previously been convicted of conspiring to commit robberies with members of his crew. In 1991 and 1992, Prisco oversaw various crew members who carjacked and robbed at gunpoint jewelry dealers transporting large quantities of gold and other jewelry they had purchased in the Dominican Republic. Prisco received $20,000 in cash from one robbery and a bag of gold worth about $50,000 from another. He then bragged at his Bronx social club about the armed robberies, passing around a relevant newspaper article. Prisco was also convicted of committing extortion and conspiracy to commit extortion of a Manhattan construction company owner. He and his crew first extorted the victim's company in 1997, when Peter Rizzo, an associate under Prisco at the time, assaulted and broke a glass coffee pot over the head of the victim's business partner. Members of Prisco's crew then pressured the victim and his business partner to drop the charges against Rizzo stemming from the assault. Seven years later, various other members of Prisco's crew, acting on his orders and following his advice about how to collect the money, returned to the same construction company and threatened to cut off the victim's finger and harm the victim's family. The victim paid Prisco and his crew a total of $50,000. Since the 1990s, he had extorted various other individuals and businesses, including the owner of a diner in the Bronx; the owner of a night club in Manhattan; and an electrical contractor in Brooklyn. In 2002, Prisco applied to the state parole board for early release but was denied. However, in May of that year the parole reversed their decision and in August, Prisco was released from prison. In 2003, a parole board member complained to the State Attorney General's office that the parole board chairman told him an aide to Governor James McGreevey had requested Prisco's release. The governor and his aide immediately denied the allegations. After an investigation by the Attorney General, no criminal charges were filed. Whilst a free man between 2003 and 2005, Prisco ordered, approved, and supervised multiple violent home invasion robberies targeting individuals believed to keep cash in their homes, during which numerous victims were tied up and beaten. As capo, Prisco had to "green light" the robberies before they could occur, and received a portion of any money stolen. He also instructed his crew members to "play dumb" if they discovered they had robbed another person tied to organized crime. In 2006, Prisco was charged with extorting an electrician to not bid for job so that a mob-related electrical company could win the business. In December 2008, Prisco was indicted in New York for the 1992 Sanguiolo murder, along with extorting a Manhattan-based construction business, dealing in stolen property, and illegal gambling. On August 18, 2009, Prisco was sentenced to life in prison for the Sanguiolo murder. As of March 2011, Prisco is serving a life sentence at the United States Penitentiary Coleman in Central Florida. People Murdered by Angelo Prisco Order: No.Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.John DiGilio/Soldier/Genovese Crime Family/May 27th 1988/Personal/ DiGilio was murdered because he represented himself in court and his actions led to the Genovese crime family losing control of the ILA 1588 Union to the Gambino crime family. 2.Angelo Sanguiolo/Capo/Genovese Crime Family/June 1992/Personal/ Sanguiolo was murdered because he was stealing money from the Genovese Crime Family. Category:Genovese Crime Family Category:Genovese Capos Category:Genovese Crime Family New Jersey Faction